Pytka
by Blanquines
Summary: Gilbert por fin ha logrado escapar del ruso pero le va a hacer pagar todos esos años de encierro y tortura.
1. I

**Bueno no sé cómo el otro día acabé escribiendo esto... Simplemente tenía un instinto asesino bastante considerable y acabó saliendo esto.**

**En parte se podría decir que es un songfic, ya que lopescribí mientras escuchaba el disco Awake de Skillet, pero sobre todo mientras escuchaba Monster.**

**Bueno, solo espero que os guste y que no me queráis matar mucho. Un besito.**

* * *

Ivan fue recuperando la consciencia poco a poco. Cuando ya estaba casi recuperado del todo intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Abriendo los ojos un poco más miró sus piernas y brazos. ¡Estaba atado! Estaba atado a… miró a su alrededor y soltó una exclamación ahogada. ¡Estaba atado a una mesa de torturas! ¡A SU mesa de torturas, la que tenía en SU sótano!

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, dándose un golpe en la nuca, e intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero no podía. Lo último que recordaba haber hecho era haber entrado en la habitación en la que tenía encerrado a Gilbert, después de eso su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Si lo último que había hecho era entrar en la habitación de Gilbert lo más probable es que fuese él el que le había atado a la mesa y a juzgar por su dolor de cabeza le había golpeado con algo en la cabeza para dejarle inconsciente.

Siguió cavilando un rato pero no intentó desatarse, sabía que era imposible a menos que tuviese un objeto afilado que no tenía. Ahora lamentaba haberla comprado tan resistente para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese escapar de ella, no había sido una de sus mejores ideas pero en ese momento no podía saber nada de que le iban a atar en ella, ¿no?

Oyó como alguien abría la pesada puerta de hierro que se encontraba a sus espaldas yque aislaba esa habitación del resto del mundo. El pulso se le aceleró al oír los pasos precisos y militares que se iban acercando al él. Reconocería esos pasos entre los de un millón de personas, eran los de Gilbert, estaba seguro. El prusiano se colocó a los pies de la mesa de tortura. Ivan no se había equivocado, era él el que le había atado a la mesa.

Gilbert miró con detenimiento al que había sido su celador, torturador y enemigo durante años. Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y puso cara de "soy maravilloso y no lo puedes impedir". Sin decirle nada al ruso fue a la pared derecha de la habitación, donde se encontraban perfectamente ordenados y limpios todos los instrumentos de tortura que el ruso había usado en él durante años y era hora de devolverle la jugada, iba a sufrir todo lo que había sufrido él.

Se paseó mirando la pared, sopesando cuál sería la mejor elección. Al final se decantó por un pequeño cuchillo que estaba tan afilado como un bisturí. Sabía bien el daño que podía hacer eso, más de una vez y de dos Ivan lo había hundido en su carne. La cogió con suavidad, como si de un objeto de cristal infinitamente delicado se tratase y volvió al lado de su _queridísimo _Ivan. Con unos rápidos movimientos cortó el abrigo y la camisa del ruso, dejándole el torso desnudo.

— Veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo? — el albino dijo esa frase regodeándose en todas y cada una de sus palabras, era la frase que Ivan siempre decía cuando iba a empezar a torturarle. — Podría hacerte unas preciosas heridas en la tripa a juego con las mías— deslizó el cuchillo rozando ligeramente la nívea piel del ruso por la zona que había mencionado.— O te puedo hacer unas en tu cara, innovando— Ivan nunca le había dejado cicatrices en una zona visible.

Gilbert se puso en una posición más cómoda, doblando una pierna y apoyándola en una banqueta que tenía delante, apoyando el brazo con el que no sujetaba el cuchillo en la mesa, de manera que podía mirar a Ivan a la cara cómodamente.

Mirándole a los ojos le hizo un corte en la mejilla empezando desde el pómulo y bajando, haciéndole un corte recto y estrecho. Después repitió la operación la operación en la otra mejilla, de modo que el ruso tenía dos cortes, uno en cada mejilla, perfectamente simétricos, de los cuales empezó a salir sangre al instante, la cual resbalaba por su cara, por su cuello, hasta llegar a la bufanda que la paraba y absorbía, tiñéndose de carmesí.

Ivan no mostró ninguna emoción, ni dolor ni angustia, cosa que decepcionó un poco al prusiano, el cual dejó el cuchillo en una mesita de acero, similar a las de los quirófanos, que se encontraba cerca de él. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y, juntándolas, se llevo las manos a la boca, dándose golpecitos en el labio con ellas, meditando qué hacer a continuación.

Al cabo de unos instantes se dirigió a la enorme chimenea de piedra que se encontraba en frente de la puerta, delante de Ivan, quien observó como el prusiano encendió un fuego, al que fue alimentando y echando ramas cada vez más gruesas, hasta estar satisfecho con el resultado. Acto seguido metió en el fuego dos barras de hierro, similares a las utilizadas para marcar al ganado.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara de Ivan. Gilbert se estaba poniendo serio, le iba a marcar como a un animal y eso no le gustaba un pelo. Observó como Gilbert andaba hacia él, con un cuchillo grande en la mano que había cogido momentos antes, dispuesto a entretenerse con él mientras las barras se ponían al rojo vivo.

— Ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir de verdad. Te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me has hecho. Por totas las torturas, todos los días pasando hambre y frío, todas las humillaciones a las que me has sometido a lo largo de los años— le lanzó una fría mirada al ruso, quien se la sostuvo durante largo rato.

El albino miró las heridas que le había hecho antes en la cara, ya habían dejado de sangrar. Bajó la mirada y observó el torso desnudo del ruso. Con un movimiento hábil pero poco firme en su comienzo le hizo una larga herida en el costado derecho, desde la clavícula hasta la altura del ombligo.

La sangre comenzó a salir de la herida, dejando un reguero en la piel del ruso. Se apartó para no llenarse la ropa de sangre. Aún era muy pronto para eso. Gilbert notó como esta vez el ruso sí que reaccionaba cuando su piel era rasgada, poniéndose en tensión.

— ¿Duele? — el prusiano esbozó una sádica sonrisa y comenzó a pasar su dedo enguantado por el interior de la herida, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella.

Ivan no dijo nada pero apartó la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua y aguantándose un centenar de tacos que no iba a decir por orgullo, por mucho que le doliese lo que el prusiano le estaba haciendo y le fuese hacer en el futuro.

Instantes después Gilbert se dirigía a la chimenea con pasos decididos. Sacó una de las barras de ella y miró el extremo que había estado en contacto con el fuego con curiosidad. Estaba al rojo vivo. Gilbert se dirigió hacia al ruso con la barra casi rozando el suelo y con una expresión siniestra en la cara.

En ese mismo instante los preliminares dejaron paso a la verdadera tortura, una tortura llena de odio y rabia que habían estado contenidos durante años.


	2. II

**En principio esto se iba a acabar con este capítulo pero al pasarlo al ordenador y leerlo de nuevo se me ocurrió una idea y no me pareció mala idea, por lo que esto se va a prolongar uno o dos capítulos más. Espero que también os gusten este y los próximos.**

* * *

Gilbert estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Estaba agotado, se había pasado horas torturando a Ivan de todas las maneras que se le habían ocurrido sin parar en ningún momento.

Le echó un vistazo al ruso. Estaba completamente ensangrentado y si fuese una persona hace mucho que hubiese muerto desangrado. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes, quemaduras y punciones de todos los tamaños y tipos. Algunos de sus dedos estaban doblados de forma muy antinatural y de su pierna asomaba el blanco de un hueso partido. Más que una persona parecía un despojo.

Si uno observaba bien se podía dar cuenta de que ninguna de las arterias o venas principales habían sido dañadas, al igual que los órganos vitales. Gilbert había tenido cuidado de no hacerlo porque si no no tendría gracia torturarle.

Cuando ya llevaba un par de horas torturándole Gilbert había dejado de intentar que hablase y desde entonces solo se había concentrado en hacerle todo el daño posible, hasta ese instante en el que él estaba sentado en el suelo, manchado con la sangre del ruso y oyendo aún sus gritos de dolor.

Gilbert se levantó del suelo y se puso la chaqueta que se había quitado antes cuando la cosa comenzó a salpicar, para no mancharla de sangre. Caminó con lentitud hacia Ivan, quien seguía atado a la mesa y tenía los ojos cerrados.

El ruso abrió los ojos al notar la presencia del prusiano a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa, observándole. Cuando el albino vio que abría los ojos comenzó a hablar.

— Te he hecho sufrir— hablaba con un tono neutro, carente de sentimientos. — No tanto como me gustaría hacerte sufrir pero lo he hecho. Eso nunca se podrá comparar a mis años de sufrimiento y encierro, lejos de toda la gente a la que quiero, lejos de mis amigos, pero lo simboliza— se comenzó a pasear por la habitación mientras continuaba hablando. — Si supiese qué es realmente importante para ti lo destruiría con mis propias manos pero después de tantos años no sé nada de ti— se paró en seco. — Te he estado observando durante años, planeando esto, pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerte daño pero solo sé que puedo hacerte daño físico, no he encontrado nada con lo que hacerte daño psicológico— fue a su lado y comenzó a susurrar. — ¿Sabes lo que me jode eso? Pareces un bloque de piedra animado, sin sentimientos, sin nada que te importe excepto tú.

Ivan le miró de reojo, sin girar la cabeza hacia él y sin decir una sola palabra aunque lo que estaba diciendo el prusiano era mentira. Sí que tenía sentimientos, sí que había cosas que le importaban, otra cosa es que desde la muerte de Anastasia no mostrase esos sentimientos. A nadie. A absolutamente nadie.

Gilbert seguía hablando, paseándose por la habitación, rodeando los diferentes objetos que había ido dejando por el suelo una vez que ya los había utilizado y no le servían, pero Ivan ya no le hacía caso, solo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. Su encierro. Y sus torturas. No hablaba de otra cosa.

— Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte— su voz sonaba cansada, ronca. — Ahora me iré de aquí. Para siempre. No me volverás a ver. Me gustaría quedarme y torturarte tantas veces como tú me lo hiciste a mí pero me temo que no eres lo suficientemente importante como para que te merezcas tanta atención de mi maravillosa persona— fue hacia la puerta y cuando tenía el pomo en la mano se giró. — Me aseguraré de que te encuentren.

Ivan se quedó quieto, en silencio, pensando en la última frase del prusiano. ¿Por qué iba a hacer que le encontrasen si le odiaba tanto? No tenía sentido. Se pasó un rato dándole vueltas a esto hasta que tres pares de pisadas acabaron con el silencio reinante en la estancia.

Entre muchos lamentos y "¿Está bien, señor Rusia?" los tres bálticos le desataron y sacaron de allí, llevándole a su cuarto donde le dejaron hasta que un doctor llego a la casa y procedió a curarle todas las heridas y fracturas.

Cuando el doctor se marchó Ivan seguía pensando en todo ese asunto. ¿Por qué había hecho que le encontrasen? ¿Por qué no le había dejado allí? Con estas preguntas en mente se durmió y, mientras tanto, Gilbert salía de país todo lo rápido que podía. Al fin volvería a casa, a su verdadera casa.


End file.
